Cat's Twin
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Stassi Wood. Legendary popstar. Now a runaway, Stassi must choose. To run away from the truth or confront her hidden past. Her past had a clue that could be very useful. Her twin sister Cat Valentine. Stassi must find Cat and find the truth. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Twin Ch.1

Stassi's POV (pronounced like stah-zee)

I stepped into the recording booth as the producer started the track.

Song:

Last night was crazy and today it's setting in  
>Did you really mean it and could you say it again?<br>Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone  
>Come on, ring, ring, ring<p>

Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid  
>But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart<br>Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see  
>What you say, boy<p>

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty  
>I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only  
>You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?<br>You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
>I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty  
>Am I your only shorty?<p>

Every day and night you got an open invitation, whoa  
>As long as I'm your one and only destination<br>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah

You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I  
>But if you're weak and try to sneak<br>I'll have to tell you bye, bye  
>I'm a put you on the spot<br>Am I your only girl or not?  
>What you say, boy, woo<p>

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty  
>Am I your only, yeah?<br>I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only<br>Am I your only?  
>You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?<br>You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
>I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty  
>Am I your only shorty?<p>

Please, baby, please, give me  
>All your attention, say it<br>Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction  
>I gotta be the only one for your affection, oh yeah<br>Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
>You're my only shorty, baby, come clean<br>I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh  
>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<br>Am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
>You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?<br>I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh  
>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<br>Am I your only shorty?

Am I your only, am I your only?  
>Yeah, tell me, am I your only, yeah, shorty?<br>Yes you are, yes you are  
>Wanna hear you say, yeah<br>Am I your only shorty?

"Stassi, that was great. Go ahead and take five because your parents wanna talk to you about something." Garrett said over the mics. "Kk." I replied stepping out of the booth and walking into the conference room. "Hi honey. Please sit down." My mom instructed. "Honey we have something to tell you. You're adopted and you have a twin." My dad said, cutting to the chase. I was speechless. I wouldn't believe what I did next. I ran away.

_Oooooh suspense. I just wanted to say I am extremely grateful for the reviews I have been getting. I honestly couldn't think of anything better to do than share my stories with you. I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know if you want more._

_Toodles,_

_Little Miss Purple_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Twin ch2

I ran further and further away from the studio, the building, and my old life. I only knew of one place to go. Kimberly + Marco's Style Studio. Kimberly was my makeup artist and the one I go to for advice. Marco was my hair stylist and was one of my closest friends. I can tell those two anything. By the time I reached their jointed studio, I was bawling. "Oh Stassi honey, what's wrong? Kimberly, put the Cheetos away!" Marco asked, embracing me in a hug. I told them everything from how I knew my parents were a bit mysterious and all the way to that bit of information that my guardians had told me. "Um sweetie, we have been hiding something from you as well." Kimberly said lightly. "What?" I sniffed. "Your adoption records and everything about your past is closer than you think." Marco replied, blow-drying my hair back to its normal state. "Guys, just spit out already. I need to know the truth." I stated, looking at both of them expectantly. "Well, when your parents adopted you, they only knew of two people they could trust with the second copy of your information. Us. We actually have all of the information you would need to find your twin." Kim said, helpfully as she and Marco handed me the records. "Thanks you guys!" I said gratefully as I walked out of the door. I flipped through the records until I found what I was looking for. My sister's name. Caterina Valentine. _Not bad._ I thought to myself. I shook out my burgundy hair and put the keys of my Fiat into the ignition. Next stop, Hollywood Hills.

Cat's POV

"Haha. Jade, look at my new stuffed fluffy bunny rabbit." I said, cheerfully as I walked over to my friends. Suddenly, one of her many pairs of scissors pierced my bunny's heart, causing it to spew out stuffing. I gasped in disbelief. "That was so mean!" I gaped. Andre came toward us carrying a laptop. "Hey Little Red, Tori, Beck, Jade." He greeted. "What's on the laptop?" Beck asked. "Check this out." It was a video of Stassi Wood, singing her newest hit, "You're My Only Shawty." After the video ended, we all went to class. Well not me. I was going to go get a bottle of RedKangaroo. As I came back from getting my drink, someone made me stop. Was I looking in a mirror, because I see another me in front of me. "Hi, are you Caterina Valentine?" She asked. I nodded, too scared to speak. "Ok Cat-Can I call you Cat?- I'm Stassi Wood. I'm your twin." The girl said. "Oh. My. God. I have a twin!" I shrieked in delight as I threw my arms around Stassi. "What do you say, we go get a bite tp eat at B.F. Wang's?" She asked. "I like their Spring Rolls!" I said excitedly. "I know right!" She exclaimed in the same tone.

_Soo… Tell me what you think of the 2__nd__ chapter. I just got out for break so I will be doing a lot more of my stories till Christmas Eve, because I will be on the road for the whole day and then the next time I will post is probably Christmas Day or a few days after that on my new laptop!  
>Laterz and Happy Holidays,<em>

_Little Miss Purple_


End file.
